Don't Want You
by Efils God
Summary: A set of three songfics. Anti-Taiora. Taito goodness included. Finished.
1. Not My Type

Don't Want You: Not My Type  
  
Notes: This is an anti SoraXTai fic that supports Taito at the end. If you don't  
like/respect that kind of thing, don't read it. I don't want flames, no one is  
forcing you to read it. There are plenty of TaiXSora fics available. This is a  
song fic based on Green Day's song "Reject" from the CD "Nimrod". lyrics  
appear like so: -lyric-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters appearing in this  
fic. The legal expenses will be more than you'll get if you sue me, so it isn't worth your  
time to bother with a law suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had that longing look in her eye. The look she always had when she  
stared at Tai. Tai had known, he had seen it even back in the digital world. She  
always looked at him like a piece of meat or something. He was sick of it.  
Tai stared down at the table to avoid her eyes. This was a mistake, because it  
only made Sora think that she would have to ask fast. Sora stood up from the  
table she had been sitting at and walked across the lunchroom to Tai's. He  
didn't see her coming, otherwise he might have left. Tai didn't even notice her  
until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Uhh, hi, Sora. What is it?" If only he hadn't asked.  
  
Sora's ditzy sounding reply didn't go quite the way she had planned it out in  
her mind. "The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, and I was wondering...if,  
you know, you weren't already going with someone...if you'd umm...go with  
me?"  
  
-Who the hell are you tell me what I am-  
-And what's my master plan-  
-What makes you think that it includes you?-  
-Self-righteous wealth-  
-Stop flattering yourself-  
  
Tai near doubled over in his seat. Had he not made it clear to this girl that he  
wasn't interested? He had told her it wasn't personal, it was just that he's gay.  
Tai was tired of it, and he wasn't going to go through this again. "Sora! Stop  
it! I've told you before, I'm gay! I'm not going to become straight just for you!  
I can't take you obsessing over me any more!" Sora had prepared for this answer,  
and she was ready with a response.  
  
"I meant we could go as friends, Tai-" Tai cut in before she finished her  
statement. "Maybe I could believe that if you didn't spend all of your time staring at me!  
God, why can't you find some straight guy to obsess over?" Sora's cheeks tinged red  
as she realized that Tai's shouting had attracted the attention of  
the entire lunch room.   
  
"Tai, I..." Suddenly she became very angry at Tai, deciding to lash back at  
him. "Hey, I'm not the queer one here! At least I'm normal!"  
  
-'Cause when the smoke clears here I am-  
-Your reject all-american-  
-Sucking up your social sect, making you a nervous wreck-  
-To hell and back and hell again I've gone-  
-You're not my type-  
-Not my type-  
  
"You would be proud of being normal, wouldn't you," Tai said in a spiteful  
voice, standing up and walking out of the room. The lunchroom was  
absolutely silent, all eyes on Sora. Mimi, who had been sitting next to Sora  
until she went to talk to Tai, followed him out. Conversations slowly resumed  
in the room, and Sora decided to follow Tai and Mimi out the door. She  
could hear the Tai and Mimi's discussion taking place down the hall.  
  
"-you do that to her, Tai? She's always been there for you," Mimi scolded.  
  
Tai responded coldly. "She's always been there because she's always been after me. Even after I told her I what I was." Mimi was Sora's friend, she had to defend her, even if she didn't believe it herself.  
  
"Tai, Sora's not just trying to make you fall in love with her, she really is your friend." At this point, Sora had reached the both of them. Tai had put up with too much, and he wasn't about to let Mimi convince him that Sora honestly cared about him- other than as a sexual object.  
  
"Is that so, Sora? Are you my friend? Is that why you just called me  
'queer' in front of the entire school? It's not like I don't put up with enough  
from the guys on the soccer team. You just have to call me out like that, and then you dare to consider yourself my friend?" Sora looked more sorrowful than hurt.  
  
"Tai...I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Tai was too bitter to accept an apology  
now.   
  
"You were right, Sora. You are normal. You're just like all of them."  
  
-What's the difference between you and me?-  
-I do what I want-  
-And you do what you're told-  
-So listen up and shut the hell up-  
-It ain't no big deal-  
-And I'll see you in hell-  
  
After Tai's last comment, Sora ran off down the hall to where Tai and Mimi  
couldn't see her anymore. She slumped down in front of a locker and started  
to cry. Mimi wanted to yell at Tai, but she did feel he was correct. "Tai, she really didn't  
need to hear that. She can't even deal with the fact that you don't like her the  
same way she likes you."   
  
"Oh, come on," Tai retorted, "she's had three years to get over it." The  
overbearing logic for Tai's side of the argument finally got to Mimi. Her  
friend was nearly stalking a guy who she'd known was gay for three years.  
Sora was the only digidestined that didn't seem to notice the way Matt and  
Tai had hung off each other in the digital world and Mimi now realized that it  
was only because Sora couldn't deal with the thought of Tai with anyone else.  
Even Takeru had realized it.   
  
"I'm going to go talk to Sora," Mimi said, walking away from Tai, who  
decided to go along. Sora sat with her knees tucked in and her face buried  
down in her lap, sobbing. "Sora..." Mimi's voice made her look up. "You've  
known this was a long time coming. Tai's gay. He will always be gay. You  
need to stop obsessing over someone you can never have." Sora hadn't  
noticed that Tai was there.  
  
"It's not that, Mimi. It's that Tai is right. I haven't been a friend to him. I've  
always been as nice to him as I could hoping that I could turn him around."  
Tai couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"I wish it were that simple, Sora. I had to go off on you  
today or else I didn't know if you'd ever stop. I'm glad you understand."  
  
-So when the smoke clears here I am-  
-Your reject all-american-  
-Falling from grace, right on my face-  
-To hell and back and hell again I've gone-  
-You're not my type-  
  
Taichi knocked on his boyfriend's door. A very sick Yamato wrapped in a  
blanket answered the door. Taichi's immediate response to seeing his face was to  
grab Yamato and kiss him. Yamato pulled back. "Hey, hey, you don't want to  
catch this," Yamato said hoarsely. "Anything happen in school today?"  
  
Taichi's answer was uneasy. "Sit down and I'll tell you about it."  
  
End  
  
I don't know, I hope it wasn't horribly bad. This is the first fic that I've put up  
so please review it and tell me what you thought. I can only ask you not to  
flame this. I hope you liked it!  



	2. I'm Sorry

Don't Want You 2: I'm Sorry  
  
Notes: Continuation of 'Don't want you.' This is a songfic based on "I'm  
Sorry" by Blink 182 from the album "Dude Ranch." It's also an anti  
SoraXTaichi, Taito fic. Don't read it if you don't respect Yaoi. Lyrics appear  
like this: -Lyric-  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a lowly fanfic writer I don't own Digimon or any of the  
characters in this fic.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was that Saturday. Taichi and Yamato had decided to go to the Sadie  
Hawkins dance, as odd as it seemed to them both. Taichi had now become  
sick, having not been able to resist Yamato's kiss earlier in the week. Because  
of the way that Taichi was feeling, the two of them spent most of their time  
hovering over the punch table. "Hey, Tai. You look a little flushed." Taichi  
looked up to see Jyou standing there.   
  
"Yeah. Yama was sick earlier this week, and now he passed it on to me." As  
dumb as it seemed, Yamato wasn't going to take the blame for this.  
  
"It's not my fault that you can't keep off of me, Tai." Jyou laughed nervously,  
and Taichi looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Did you hear that Sora came alone?" Jyou asked. "She still doesn't seem to  
be over you, Tai." Taichi and Yamato just looked away. 'God, she needs to  
move on,' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"She's been standing in the corner with Mimi since she arrived. I'm not really  
sure why she came, seeing as she doesn't have a date," Jyou said. Taichi  
couldn't care less why she came. He had put up with plenty from her already.  
Taichi could only hope she wasn't planning to keep after him.  
  
-Don't bide your time-  
-'Cause it is almost over-  
-I know you're down-  
-And I'll see you around-  
-And I know it hurts-  
-But you're just getting older-  
-I know you'll win-  
-You'll do it once again-  
  
Sora came over to Yamato and Taichi. Jyou had since left. Mimi followed  
behind her, seeming a little upset that Sora was going over to talk to Taichi. 'I  
hope she doesn't do anything stupid,' Mimi thought.  
  
"Hey, Tai," Sora said happily.   
  
"Oh, hi, Sora. Mimi."  
  
"Are you sick, Tai?" Mimi asked, trying to kill the awkward silence.  
  
Yamato replied for him this time. "He caught what I had." Taichi realized  
that Sora was somewhat depressed, and he almost felt bad for her.  
  
As the group's conversation continued, Taichi began to feel sorry for Sora.  
He couldn't blame her for it anymore. She was trying to seem calm, like she  
wasn't still in love with Taichi, but she came off as introverted and depressed,  
instead. Taichi was also able to tell that she could really feel he and Yamato's  
closeness for once, and this seemed to be getting at her even more. He slowly  
drifted out of the discussion(it was a pointless one, anyway) and became  
more engrossed in his own thought. 'Am I wrong to feel sorry for her? She  
did do this to herself. But then, if I hadn't told her off the other day she  
wouldn't be like this. Of course, she'd still be obsessing over me, but....'  
Taichi's mental debate was getting him nowhere  
  
"Hey, Tai, you there?" Taichi re-entered reality. Yamato was waving his  
hand in front of Taichi's face.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"Is it strenuous for you, Taichi?" The brown-eyed boy simply ignored  
Yamato's slight. He could get him back later tonight.  
  
Mimi told him that she and Sora were leaving as Taichi's mind began to drift  
again and his eyes started to glaze over. They all said their goodbyes and the  
two girls parted.  
  
-Just yesterday-  
-It always seemed like such a dream-  
-We're unstoppable, indestructable-  
-Nothing happens to our machine-  
-And there's no harm-  
-At least nothing we can see-  
-As for you, not so true-  
-You couldn't choose where his road would lead-  
  
"What was wrong with you there, Tai? Is that sickness getting to you? Do  
you want to head home?" Taichi didn't plan on leaving so soon. He wanted to  
have a good time.   
  
"I'm fine, Yamato. I was just thinking, did Sora seem a little depressed to  
you?"  
  
"Well," Yamato replied, "she didn't quite seem herself. I think she's finally  
starting to get over you."   
  
Taichi was starting to feel guilty for having gone off on Sora. "Yeah, but  
she's been acting like that since Wednesday, when me and Sora had that  
fight. It seems to be affecting her a lot. I just feel like it's disrupted her life or  
something. I feel bad about it." Yamato didn't feel the same way Taichi did  
about it. He felt that she had needed to move on, and now she had because of  
the argument.   
  
"It's not your fault that she can't deal with it, Tai. She's had a long time to  
accept it. She's going to have to move on with her life. Would you rather she  
continued to stalk you?"  
  
'Yamato always knows what to say,' Taichi thought. "You're right. Wanna  
dance?"  
  
-What a loss-  
-You just lost all your sleep-  
-And we've always thought that this could never happen-  
-You see it's so hard-  
-You've gotta get up off your seat-  
-'Cause the only way, I gotta say-  
-is to move on throught the week-  
  
"You really seemed out of place there, Sora. Don't tell me that that's still  
bothering you." Sora looked over at Mimi.  
  
"He's only the person I've been obsessing over for six years. I can't just let it  
go." Mimi had been hearing about Tai all week, and she wasn't going to listen  
to this. She had to be honest about what she thought, she had to be sincere.   
  
"Sora, you've had three years to get over it. It's your fault. You couldn't  
accept Tai being gay, and so you had to wait until something like this to deal  
with it. You shouldn't be depressed over a guy who you've known you  
couldn't have for three years now." Sora didn't know how to respond. There  
was nothing to say to that. She just had to take it. After all, Mimi was right.  
  
End  
  
I don't know whether this was better or worse than the last one. please review  
this and tell me if there should be a third edition to the series.   



	3. All Or Nothing

Don't Want You 3:All Or Nothing  
  
The end of my three-part songfic series. A bit, uh, depressing. References to yaoi, too. I really suggest you read the other two parts first if you want to understand this one. Includes the song 'Zero Chance' by the world's greatest band-Soundgarden-from the album 'Down On The Upside.' I took some light creative license with the lyrics in the first line. Lyrics are like so-Lyric-  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Digimon or its characters. I don't own the words to the Soundgarden song, either(but I do take a tiny bit of creative license with them).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat at home in her room, head in her hands. Everything that had once seemed perfect was now forever shattered. Even after Taichi came out, she was sure that she could turn him around. At one time, Sora had her entire life planned out perfectly; Taichi and Yamato's relationship had destroyed those plans. 'I was so sure this was meant to be. My entire life was built upon Taichi and I being together.' Sora's thoughts brought forth tears from her eyes. Everything had fallen fully apart now.  
  
-I thought I knew the answer-  
-Stumbled on and all the world-  
-Fell down-  
-And all the sky went silent  
-Cracked like glass and slowly-  
-Tumbled to the ground-  
  
Mimi had told Sora she wasn't going to listen to anymore about  
Taichi. Even Sora's best friend had abandoned her this time. Without Taichi by her side or Mimi to support her, she felt totally alone. After nearly four years of hearing about Taichi's "perfection" as described by Sora, it was hard to blame Mimi for her seeming coldness. Sora was thinking hard of how to restart her life--without Taichi. The more she thought about it, however, the more Sora felt it was fate that had brought her to this torturous moment.  
  
-They say if you look hard-  
-You'll find your way back home-  
-Born without a friend-  
-And bound to die alone-  
  
Tears fell once again as Sora thought of how great Taichi was. 'I  
deserve Taichi. What did Yamato do to earn him? He belongs to me.' With that thought Sora remembered how she'd treated Taichi. Rather than let him have his happiness, she had tried to take it from him for her own purposes. Maybe it was better this way. Taichi deserved to be happy; he deserved someone better than Sora. Yamato wasn't using Taichi the way Sora had been trying to. Still, she found it hard to give up dreaming of that thing she worshipped known as Taichi.  
  
-I'm thinking of your highness-  
-And crying long upon the loss-  
-I found-  
-And on the plus and minus-  
-Zero chance of ever-  
-Turning this around-  
  
More than ever now, Sora felt alone. Her one true love was with a different lover. Along with that, her closest friend fully supported this situation. With all the time Sora had spent chasing after Taichi, she'd had little chance to develop friendships. Those who she had befriended were already more than tired of hearing about the great Taichi. Sora bragged more about him than if she were his own mother. An idea suddenly struck Sora, and she pulled out a notepad. On it she began writing an essay underlining every accomplishment, every little thing that made Taichi so great. The essay also explained why she couldn't exist without him and the reasons she didn't deserve him. 'Now everyone can understand why Taichi is so amazing. Perhaps my friends will be able to appreciate this a bit more. Maybe they'll even understand why I'm alone when I'm not near him.'  
  
-Why doesn't anyone believe-  
-In loneliness-  
-Stand up and everyone will see-  
-Your holiness-  
  
Sora flipped to the first page of what had turned out to be a twelve page essay and read the entire thing over. Satisfied as she ever would be with it, Sora placed the work next to a letter addressed to Taichi and Yamato. There was also a letter addressed to Mimi, as well as Sora' mother. "To be read at my funeral," Sora wrote atop the essay. From her pocket Sora pulled a prescription bottle. She opened it and swallowed the thirty pills inside, a tear hitting the top page of Sora's essay. Taichi had been her life, and now she knew she had no reason to live. She did not have Taichi, and this had been her fate all along.  
  
-They say if you look hard-  
-You'll find your way back home-  
-Born without a friend-  
-And bound to die alone-  
  
Ahh, the joys of Sora bashing. My apologies to fans of hers.


End file.
